


I don't want you to but I also (maybe) want you to

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Sub Rosa, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: “So what's Agent McGee like?”“Like most newbies, quiet, green, gullible”“Bi?”“I don't think so.”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	I don't want you to but I also (maybe) want you to

**Author's Note:**

> dont own characters.  
> im what 17 years late to write a fic on this ep? well im sorry but i couldnt talk much less type in '03.  
> btw i still dont want to come with original summary so suck it.  
> my first ncis work that isnt part of my five prompt series.

**_“So what's Agent McGee like?”_ **

**_“Like most newbies, quiet, green, gullible”_ **

**_“Bi?”_ **

**_“I don't think so.”_ **

But the thing is if Tony did really think about it - which he absolutely wasn't doing of course - then he would probably change his answer to yes. Because really the whole being gay thing just wasn't happening with the way McGee took a shine to Abby and okay so Tony has eyes, he knows Abby is hot and she comes with the smarts as well. He can't blame McGee for wanting to date her but at the same time he may be wondering why McGee didn't take a shine to him. It's not that he  _ wants _ McGee to take a shine to him, because if the guy really is bi that means something totally different and Tony does not want  _ those _ feelings directed towards him. 

It's a stake of pride, really. McGee first took an interest in Abby after just one phone call when the first person McGee even talked to on the team was Tony - and he knows he sounds cute (well not cute but hot, definitely hot) on the phone - even when he's stating what to do with a crime scene. So Tony had the first contact with him and he definitely has the looks - that's enough to warrant McGee’s attention. Okay so maybe McGee also goes after smarts, which Tony does have - it's just he doesn't have a list of degrees to prove it. Abby does. McGee has a masters in computer forensics, from MIT, it's no wonder he's after a woman that - probably, most definitely had a ton of fun in college but also - is a geek like him. Tony will never say this to her face but Abby is a geek - a really hot, goth version of one, but still one. 

And when he told McGee that he wasn't Abby's type he really did mean it - Abby dates people that have the same gothy interests as her, not some green newbie who's best friend is probably his computer. But the thing is apparently McGee does have some of the same interests as her - if you can count getting what probably is a very small tattoo on your ass as an interest. It's definitely  _ interesting _ . To Abby - it would definitely be interesting to Abby. 

It's unfair is what it is. That McGee likes Abby not and not him. It's a goddamn insult to Tony and everything he stands for, if McGee likes guys he should most definitely be lusting after Tony not Ms Gore Lover. McGee should've asked Tony out on that lunch date, not Abby. No wait, that sounds more gay than he realised. He doesn't want to go on a date with McGee, he just wants to  _ asked _ on one. That doesn't sound any better. 

He should be doing work - there's reports to write. He notices Kate staring at him and he quickly turns to look to see if Gibbs has noticed but the man isn't in the bullpen so Tony's in the clear for at least the next few minutes. 

“Are you in shock or something?” Okay so not totally in the clear because Kate still has eyes and a mouth. 

“Would you get a tattoo to impress someone?” That wasn't what he was planning to say but apparently this was where his brain wants to go, that's fine. 

“Have you seriously been thinking about McGee getting an ass tat for Abby for the past half hour?” No. He had thought it was closer to ten minutes. 

“Didn't answer my question, Kate?”

“I don't have any tats.”

“Oh I don't believe that.”

“I don't, Tony. And you didn't answer me. Still thinking about it are you?”Actually he hadn't totally fixated on the part where apparently McGee got a freaking tattoo for  _ Abby.  _ He probably wouldn't do that for Tony. Not that he wants McGee to do that for him. That's  _ too _ much. Maybe. So maybe having a permanent mark on someone that was proof of you trying to impress them interested more than just Abby. But that's all it was to Tony, a  _ slight _ interest. 

“Do you think Abby has tats on her ass?”

“I know Abby has tats there.” 

“You're lying.”

“You're avoiding.” Damn profiling training. 

Time to play dumb.“Avoiding what my dear Katie?.”

“Call me that again and I won't hesitate to shoot you.”

“Rule 12.” And thank the freaking heavens for one Leroy Jetho Gibbs and wow Tony never thought he would think that - at least not in the bullpen, most likely would've in the field though. 

“Boss, Tony and I were just -”

“Discussing the newest sexual harassment code updates.”

“I'm surprised you even read that email, DiNozzo”

“As am I.”

“Need to know what you can and can't report me for.” Kate in response just sends a glare his way. 

He actually read the email because it's the right thing to do. He doesn't really hit on any of the women at NCIS asides Abby and Kate. And the women that he gave his CV to on his first day. And also maybe on occasion a different woman - but one that clearly showed interest in him first. That's just standard 101 while working in an office and also decent human behaviour. He wonders what Kate would say if she knew how little the number of women he's dated in the agency was. She wouldn't believe him. 

He wishes one day she would. 

“Either of you two actually going to be finishing your reports soon? McGee doesn't even work here and he's handed his in.”

“Yeah but he only wrote his so quickly so he could go on a date with Abby.” Great his line of thought was back to McGee. 

“Is that jealousy I detect Tony?” One day he is going to murder Kate. Or maybe take some expert profiling training himself so he could get his revenge. “You are so not Abby’s type so just give in now.” Okay so actually he might love Kate. No wait he shouldn't be feeling relieved at the turn her sentence took because that implies that Tony was jealous of - No he's not going there. It's not a thing and it's definitely not true. 

“And you think her type is McGee? Kate, I'm leagues better than him.”

“I think her type is people that have tats on their ass. That is what you told McGee her type was right? Or have you stopped thinking about it?” 

“I was not thinking about McGee’s ass tat.”

“I would hope you weren't and were instead finishing your report.” So he should probably listen to Gibbs now so he just glares at Kate and turns to do his work. He hopes that little cafe down the block that Abby loves to go to for lunch is mysteriously closed for the day. For Abby's sake of course - newbie Computer wannabes are way below her league **.**


End file.
